It
by hatebelow
Summary: Harry and Hermione are together. she makes a huge decision without his consent. See how it all blows over in It.


Author note: so i have been making a valid attempt to quit fanfiction and something keeps calling me back. i will try to update the other fics now that im back in action. this is completely un beated. its not even proof read. i wanted to post beforei chickened out.

_**It**_

**5 p.m.**

"How could you?", Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. "All I ever did was love you."

"I'm so sorry, baby. I still love you. This doesn't change a thing." Hermione sobbed trying to make him see it from her point of view. "We can still be together."

"That's just what you don't get Hermione." He said exasperated. "You going across the bloody pond would make us a world apart."

"But Harry..."

"Don't but Harry me."

"Harry..."

"Just shut the hell up 'Mione"

"Harry..."

"Stop !"

"Harry..."

She went to him and tried to pull him against her. He shoved her away like a small rag doll. How she could make the decision to go to university in America without consulting him was a concept he couldn't seem to grasp. He thought she loved him and when you love someone, you tell them stuff.

She tried again to hug him and like before he shoved her away. Spinning on his heels, he left the room so she couldn't see his tears . But she followed after him. He stalked into their bedroom and laid on his side, facing away from her.

"Harry, stop it."

"Just leave me alone 'Mione." He said a little choked up. She sat gingerly on the edge of the bed with her feet flat on the floor.

"Harry I won't let you do this. We need to talk."

"Where was all your fucking talking when you made this decision without me? Huh? Don't feed me your bullshit this time Hermione. It won't work."

"Harry, I was going to tell you..."

"When? Huh? When?" he practically screamed at her.

"When I felt the time was right." He sat up to stare at her in disbelief. She could not be serious.

"Oh can it. You didn't even have the balls to tell me. I had to find out from Seamus, who you don't even talk to that much anymore."

"I just needed someone to talk to about this Harry."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TALK TO ME !!!!" He yelled in disgust, tears streaming down his face. Hermione crossed her hands in her lap at looked at them guiltily.

"I know and I'm sorry. But you know now so let's talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." He replied and laid back down on his side.

"Fine Harry." She said and stormed out the room. She tromped into the common room and threw herself onto the couch and began to sob uncontrollably.

**Hours Later The Same Day**

Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes. For a few moments he could not figure out where he was and why he was there. Glancing around the room hazy eyed, it slowly came to him. He was in their room and he and Hermione had had a fight. Looking down at his body, he realized he had fell asleep in his business robes. He'd arrived in the flat fom his mission early and Hermione was sitting in the common room on the floor with her scholarship papers in her hands. He thought Seamus had concocted another one of his schemes to annoy him. But seeing her there on the floor bought it all back to him. It was not a joke. She really was leaving him for some bloody school. But forget all that. What he really needed was a hot shower to clear his thoughts. He began stripping his clothing away from his skin s he made his way to the master bath. Turning the dial on the shower, hot only, he stepped under the scorching water feeling a slight sense of relief now that he was clean. In Harry's opinion, cleanliness was next to godliness. He scrubbed clean washing away the filth of the day, including the earlier conversation with Hermione. Turning the dials once more to shut off the flow of the water, Harry stepped out shower, grabbing his towel and dabbing off the droplets of moisture. He left the bathroom to get dressed. Pullin on only boxers and apair of pajama pants, he padded into the common room area. He came to abrupt stop in the entrance way, captivated by Hermione's beauty. She was fast asleep on the couch, lying flat on her belly. Her eyes ,although covered by her hair, were visibly puffy from all of the tears she shed. The moonlight shone on her face displaying an innocence that was rare in their lives. He walked to the couch and sat gently next to her, as not to awake her. He stroked the chesnut locks out of the view of her face causing her to startle.

"Harry?" She whispered.

"Sssh. Yea, it's me. Go back to sleep lovey." She shook her head and sat up despite his order. She stared at him with her huge brown eyes, willing him to speak before her. He reached for her face running his index finger across her lower lip, then trailing her jaw line, followed by the lobe of her ear. She started to cry.

"I'm so sorry." she said breaking her silence. She couldn't even look him in the eyes, so very ashamed of herself.

"Stop, baby. Look at me." She made no attempt to move. "Hermione, look at me." He said more firmly, cupping her chin in his hands. "Go."

"What?" she asked, genuinely shocked. Actually they were both shocked by his request.

"Go. Baby, I don't want to be the reason that you don't follow your ambitions. You deserve better than working at a job you don't even like."

"Harry..."

"Sssh," he said, "Let me finish. I want what's best for you eve if it's America. This university would be crazy not to want you and I would be crazy to not let you go."

"Oh Harry." she sobbed and threw herself into his arms. He held her close.

"I know Hermione. I was being a big baby. I love you but I don't, by any means want to keep you from happiness. So go."

"We can still be together." she said pulling away to look at him.

"Maybe." he said pulling away from her and walking toward the windows.

"Wait, what do you mean?" she said untangling her limbs and standing.

"I mean you will be far away and I don't want to hold you from any opportunities even if said opportunity is another guy."

"Harry there is nobody but you." She said gently holding his forearm.

"Now." He said not even turning his gaze from the moon to look at her.

"Now and forever."

"Hermione we dont't know what the future holds."

"Yes we do. It holds us." Using his arm, she turned him to face her. "I love you now and forever. And that is all there is to it."

"Say it again." She looked at him questionably.

"I love you now and forever?"

"Again."

"I love you now and forever."

He sighed in relief and pulled her to him. She was a bit afraid but she went to him. Wrapping her arms gently around his neck, she allowed him to squeeze her. He buried his face deep into the recesses of her chocolatey locks and inhaled deeply. This was it. This was all he needed.

"Say it again."

"I love you now and forever." she whispered more steadily. He squeezed tighter and lifted the tips of her feet from the floor. She tightened her agile legs and wrapped them around his torso.

"Again." This time she could hear the tears in his voice. She repeated if for him again. And again. And again. He was not saying anything, simply nodding into her hair. This was it for him. She was _it_ for him.


End file.
